


Gold Rush

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Celebrity Crush, Heavy pining, I self indulgently thirst for Wallace through Steven’s POV: the fic, M/M, MY HAND SLIPPED OOPS, Pining, Secret Crush, Song: gold rush (Taylor Swift), Sort of a Songfic, Steven pins for Wallace the fic, TAYLOR SWIFT MADE ME DO THIS, Wallace is hecka famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: “I don't like that anyone would die to feel your touch,everybody wants you,everybody wonders what it would be like to love you.”
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Gold Rush

Glimming.

Twinkling.

So damn glimming.

So damn twinkling.

From years spent in geology, Steven knew better than to get deceived by shiny things, to get too impressed by gold, just like everybody else did... but he couldn’t help it this time, he had been helplessly staring, pretending to be focused on the actual gold because that would be more convincing.

And he hated it.

Hell if he didn’t hate this feeling.

Hell if he didn’t hate his eyes when they started to scan the whole scenery looking for only one person, hell if he didn’t hate the rush that overtook his body when he finally found him;

Standing so tall, with those luxurious long legs of his, so proud, with that expensively sculptured broad back of his that ended in a curvy waist and sharp hips, so dignified, with that collected smile hovering over his white pearls as teeth, his precious teal eyes shining like aquamarines, moving so smoothly as if life was that easy, dressed up in a white suit that accidentally evoked all of his purest wishes, was Wallace, the Guardian, the Master Coordinator, the brand new Gym leader, there, so inviting and at the same time so untouchable like a distant diamond sky.

Steven tried to control the rush, to hold back the blush that came naturally when his eyes met with Wallace, because this was pathetic, so damn pathetic, and Wallace just didn’t need more attention, so, he decided to simply get inside the hotel, go past him.

But his heart began to beat extremely harshly when those teal eyes focused on him, when that dreamy body turned at his direction, and when Steven began to feel like getting trapped in a bubble of pink, a bubble that would wrap him and Wallace when the first words were spoken-

“Wallace!”

“It’s him!”

“Oh, Master Wallace!”

Some squeals followed.

“C-Could we have a photo w-with y-you?” A pink haired woman asked, blushing like mad, lowering her head.

And the flattered laughter that came right afterward felt offensive to Steven, as if Wallace was mocking him for believing he would offer him a basic courtesy as greeting, so melodically cruel.

“Of course you can!” He replied with that heavy Sootopolitan accent of his, one that got the best of Steven and made his heart wrinkle and skip desperately with tenderness.

From the side of his eye, Steven watched the girls gathering around him, every single one of them blushed, staring at him with starried eyes once he accepted to give some autographs and record some greetings, laughing nervously at every little thing he said, shaking, seeming like fainting by their uncontrollable rush. 

And soon, there were more and more girls, and also boys, gathering around him, saying loving things to him as he posed for pictures and hugged people he didn’t even know but that now were thanking him for inspiring them, and-

Steven fled the scene before his feelings were tainted with more bitterness, before he could keep feeling more meaningless.

Up in the party he sighed with disappointment when he saw that Wallace hadn’t been assigned to his table with the rest of the league members, but instead, he’d be sitting with the big names of the showbiz there, which wasn’t shocking since now he was also a big name.

He chatted casually with Roxanne because his aunt had taught her to always show early at places, then a bit with Wattson and Norman, until Sidney and Phoebe arrived, both laughing, and after greeting him, said:

“It was almost impossible to get in! There’s a big crowd down there all taking pictures with Wallace.”

“That guy is way too kind,” Sidney added, casually. “He’s supposed to be in a moment of his private life and still is giving photos and autographs to everyone. That must be tiring.”

He would’ve responded something if it wasn’t that saying Wallace’s name, rolling it out of his mouth, was so hard, if it didn’t feel like throwing himself into a free fall that would end up in a deadly bone crush.

“He’s so humble. He surely is wearing all those fancy clothes and jewels now but he hasn’t forgotten where he belongs! That’s why everyone loves him...”

He didn’t need to be reminded of that. 

“Can’t blame any of them girls,” and Phoebe continued, sighing. “He’s just too handsome. If he tried advances with me I wouldn’t say no, definitely.”

“Dear lord, Phoebe...”

“What? Wouldn’t you also take the chance with him if you had it?”

Sidney shook his head, “I’m straight, Phoebs, I remind you.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate that Wallace is a dreamboat.”

“I mean, he is-”

If Phoebe only knew Sidney was actually pining for her...

If Phoebe and Sidney only knew that he was absolutely blinded by Wallace, the fool’s gold...

Thankfully he found a way to flee that conversation, thankfully his friends and him got together in the same table, thankfully Steven could focus for a while in his own thing, thankfully the dinner started-

But then Wallace was back at the scene, smiling so achingly much, displaying those dimples that drove thousands crazy, and Steven felt the knot on his stomach squeezing tighter.

Wallace was laughing and chatting animatedly from the other table, and Steven would pretend he was staring at the golden ring of his hand, because everyone would buy it, because if he was caught staring they all would assume it was because of the gold, because of his passion for minerals and metals and gemstones, not because he was jealously wondering who gave him that, feeling like an underdog for not being him the one to put all the jewels in his fingers and neck and ears.

The actual party was even worse, because the closest he would get to Wallace was through some accidental shoulder brushes while both tried to get somewhere else in the dance floor, because he would blush every single time in anticipation, he would look away pretending he wasn’t having this foolish rush, telling himself to act better than a 15 year old fangirl watching an idol.

And when he saw Flannery, and most of all Winona approaching him, and remaining by his side while laughing and dancing, he began to feel this sickly feeling that made him feel dizzy and made him upset.

And then it wasn’t just Winona trying to get him alone; a man a bit older than him, elegant, confident, put together, also approached him and had Wallace engaged in a conversation, apparently being too compelling and charming as Wallace seemed to make questions following questions to then remain quiet listening very actively, blushing gently from time to time.

Then, it was also a woman, too beautiful, too classy, too refined, with dark blue locks framing her pretty face, adorning her matching little black dress wrapped around her perfectly shaped body, and she had Wallace looking at her with curiosity, with interest.

Bending over, ever so slightly.

Smiling to the side.

Tilting his head.

Chuckling. 

Flipping his hair, making the breathtaking strands of teal, soft hair run smoothly through his long fingers, falling like dominos.

Making Steven feel as if the arrow in his chest was stabbing itself into his silly heart over and over and over, as the realization hit him with full force, like a big, olympic workout weight crushing his body.

Everybody wanted Wallace.

And he didn’t like it.

He didn’t like that anyone would die to feel his touch, that everybody wanted him, that everyone wondered what it could be like to love him.

And he wanted to end this, to drag Wallace out of the ballroom and tell him right there and right then that he was mad in love with him, that he wanted to date him, to kiss him, to wake up by his side everyday, to support him in each of his dreams and share all of his victories and loses.

But what would be the point, anyways? 

Everybody wanted Wallace. There were thousands and thousands all around the world in his very same situation; getting little arrests every time they saw him in the screen, feeling like fainting when they coincidentally found him out the streets, blushing around him, wanting to date him, to love him, to be the owners of his love and attention.

And from this long line standing in front of Wallace, Steven knew, he was the last place. 

Not because Wallace didn’t like men, Steven knew he had had some boyfriends too, all of them talented, widely praised coordinators, men a bit older than him, smarter, with way more to offer. 

But he couldn’t compete with them, nor with the women he had dated, all beauty queens, strong trainers, cultured, interesting, all having something to teach him, a way to expand his horizon.

Steven didn’t have anything to offer: he could be son of the richest man in Hoenn, yes, heir of Devon Corporation, damn, the next CEO of Devon, the Champion, the strongest trainer in the whole region, and yet- Steven didn’t even stand to any of those titles, because he would rather spend his time dusting his clothes in abandoned caves digging for rocks and ruining his sight, and turning his cottage into a museum, and learning about rocks.

And he wondered if, maybe, he had decided years ago to accept his responsibilities, to act like a normal adult and stick to obligation, and he was now a recognized business man, a famous champion, if maybe Wallace would find him as compelling as he had found the man he had been talking too just some moments ago, if he would stand a chance with such gorgeous, successful man.

Because one thing was true for sure: even if at first sight Wallace could find him interesting and good looking, as if he was fool’s gold, the second he began rambling about rocks he knew Wallace would flee.

He was doomed to feel this gold rush, to feel like falling fearing the bone crush, to have his lungs running out of breathe, to pin in secret, to sink and drown and die, to-

He didn’t even realize how Wallace ended up getting beside him by the candy bar.

“Hey, Steven.”

When he pronounced his name with those rosy lips of his, Steven felt like getting trapped into the soft, rose bubble again, getting all of his moving parts paralyzed.

“Oh... hello.”

“Hey, do you know what time is it? Flannery has my phone but I have no idea where she is at the moment.”

Very stiff, Steven responded, “1:25 AM.”

“Ah, I see...”

But Wallace remained there for a couple seconds more. His teal eyes staring directly at him, glimming, twinkling, like sinking ships on water, so damn inviting, inviting him to get lost in them.

And Steven wondered what would happen if he just... told him how beautiful he thought his golden ring was. 

For a moment... he imagined what it would be like if he told him, and…

He dared to do it. And Wallace laughed, and gently explained to him that this had been a present from his master, Juan, as a celebration for defeating him in a battle.

Then, he dared to go further and ask Wallace how it must have felt to grow so beautiful. And Wallace blushed at his very straightforward words, and admitted that he also found him very beautiful, and that he had been meaning to have this conversation for way too long, more than he would’ve liked to admit.

And then... they ended up setting a date for them to know each other better. And many gatherings ended up in hugs and soft kisses by the sidewalks and in the news. And then Steven was taking Wallace home to his dad, to introduce him as his boyfriend, to have Joseph calling him son.

And soon enough they were at business dinners together, Steven teasing Wallace over his strong Sootopolitan accent when anybody else would listen, when they both were drunk, calling out some showbiz deeds in a playful, lighthearted tone.

And after that they were at Wallace’s place in Sootopolis, Steven walking barefooted over the wooden floor, approaching Wallace from behind, wrapping his arms around him in the dark, getting high on the feeling of his bigger body close to his, silently thanking the heavens above for this bliss, as he wore one of Wallace’s old cardigans because the night was cold, so cold, cold as-

… As the tea cup between his hands now, realizing he'd gotten too caught up into this daydream that had been meant to be a brief rewind of the events from the night before, of how he basically turned Wallace down.

Because Wallace’s eyes had been too inviting, but Steven had thought it was him getting it wrong, misreading the signs based on his bias for Wallace, and not meaning to make a clown of himself, he gave the hour to Wallace back at the party, remained silent enough for it to be awkward, stared away as if he was in discomfort, until Wallace gave in and said:

“Well, thank you, I gotta look for Flannery now.”

His eyes had been so inviting, like a sea wanting him to jump in and sink and drown there, and Steven almost jumped.

Almost.

And that was why now he was alone at his little cottage, trying to stop thinking about Wallace, as if daydreaming so much about him would waste him.

Staring at the ceiling, and sighing, the devastation boiling in his chest as he remembered that Wallace was going to be on a contest tour for months on end at Sinnoh, realizing that he wouldn’t be seeing him in the flesh again in a long, long while, and that in that long, long while, it was very likely that he was going to find someone to love and stick to.

Realizing that he had wasted his chance to take even a single step closer to Wallace, the owner of his purest of affections and love, over this blinding gold rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor decided to surprise drop ANOTHER album yesterday and first time I listened to gold rush I thought- damn, this is Wallace from Steven’s perspective. 
> 
> I got busy doing something else (also related to Taylor LMAO), but it didn’t go as planned so I decided to chill down and just listen to the album again and then this idea started to narrate itself inside my mind and I had to write it, as a celebration. So here we are :)
> 
> I allowed myself to experiment a bit more with this one work, to let myself play with times and wording and characterization and just indulge myself this out of happiness for evermore, I wrote it very quickly like an hour and a half ago and I edited it quickly. I usually don’t post so impulsively but this is just what Taylor does to me :) I hope the read was enjoyable! I’ve been wanting to explore the concept of Wallace being hella famous as he’s shown to be in the anime for a long while now, I saw this chance and Welp :) once more, hope this was a nice read!


End file.
